leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gary's Arcanine
Gary's Arcanine (Japanese: シゲルのウインディ Shigeru's Windie) was a obtained by during his in the Kanto region. In the anime History Kanto Arcanine's first appearance was at the Viridian City Gym, in The Battle of the Badge. Gary sent it out to 's . Despite having a type disadvantage, Arcanine came out on top and defeated the . However, both his Arcanine and were then defeated by , leaving Gary confused as to both why he lost and what kind of Pokémon he had just battled. This battle was seen again briefly from Mewtwo's perspective in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Johto Arcanine's next appearance was in Extreme Pokémon!, where he used it to compete in the Extreme Pokémon Race. initially thought Gary was mistreating the Pokémon, but after learning that it wasn't hurt, he competed as well. Ash decided to compete with his , which proved to be a good choice. During the competition, tried to catch Arcanine. They failed however, thanks to Ash's intervention and after defeating the trio with the help of Gary, both decided to continue the competition where Ash ultimately defeated Gary with great effort in his first victory over his great rival. Arcanine made another appearance in Can't Beat the Heat! during the Silver Conference in Gary's battle against Ash. It was pitted against Ash's Snorlax. Gary used it during the beginning of the second half of the battle after having used in the previous round of battles. Although it dodged Snorlax's , despite Gary's efforts, Arcanine's and had minimal effect on Snorlax, who then knocked it out with and attempting to stand up. After he decided to become a Pokémon Researcher, Gary left Arcanine along with most of his other Pokémon with his grandfather. Personality and characteristics Arcanine is one of the strongest Pokémon in Gary's team. In its first appearance, it was strong enough to beat an opponent with a type advantage in only three blows. Arcanine was fast enough to put Gary in a comfortable position in the Extreme Pokémon Race even with the many unforeseen events that occurred during the race's duration. Gary appears to have enough confidence in Arcanine that he even kissed his Poké Ball before sending it into battle. In addition, in the Japanese version of its debut episode, Gary refers to Arcanine as being "My honey" (ぼくのハニー), strongly suggesting that it was one of his favorite Pokémon. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Fire Spin|1=Fire Blast|2=Take Down|3=Flame Wheel}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Fire Spin|1=Fire Blast|2=Take Down|3=Flame Wheel}}}} }} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Arcanine only appeared on the scoreboard in One Half Of A Poké Ball. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Gary also owns Arcanine in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It appears to be his main Pokémon in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. He is first shown in Ash vs. Gary where Gary uses it to try to capture a . When the Slowpoke was taken away by some mysterious people, he sends it out to search for the people responsible for stealing the Slowpoke. It was able to find them at the same time Ash did. It was stopped by 's transforming machines when sprayed water. Despite his efforts Arcanine has had little success in battle. Arcanine continued the search for Team Rocket afterwards. Unlike the last time, Arcanine was able to get to Team Rocket before Ash arrived. was able to find the giant Slowpoke and they find out that this Slowpoke can hypnotize people. Gary has Arcanine battle it to prevent it from hypnotizing people but it had very little success in doing so as Arcanine was stopped by a and was frozen by . Afterwards, it becomes hypnotized along with Gary's other Pokémon. Arcanine also appears in Epilogue: Wild Type alongside to . In the games Pokémon Puzzle League Arcanine appears under Gary's ownership in Pokémon Puzzle League. He is one of three Pokémon options that Gary uses in the game's final challenge. Trivia * In the opening The Rivals and its English equivalent , Gary is shown with a . Gary's counterpart in Pokémon Puzzle League also appears to use the same Pokémon which evolves in the progress of the game, but it's unknown if it is the same case in the anime. * During its debut episode, Arcanine was seen using . However, Arcanine , only becoming able to learn it from Generation II onwards. Related articles Arcanine de:Garys Arkani es:Arcanine de Gary fr:Arcanin de Régis it:Arcanine di Gary ja:シゲルのウインディ zh:小茂的风速狗